Sebyn Farsees
Sebyn Farsees is a Kaminoan. Born into an average Kamino family he was drafting into the trademark Cloning Facilities that the Kaminoan race is famed for. Working with IT in the departments became to tedious for Sebyn. Something a Kaminoan doesn’t usually experience. However Sebyn packed and left Kamino in an unflattering fashion. No Civil War driving him from war torn areas. Sebyn boarded the next shuttle to the Central Districts of Corusant to see what Galactic Government was really like. The sights he saw did amaze him but it was the recruitment of the Falleen Federation that really took his interest. Sebyn decided to sign up for training and passed into the Dante Military School. The school that every new recruit passes through before allowing to serve in the Federation. Friends It was here he met Gilbert Taylor, Estel Andros, Dexter Holland and Eldor Aldaris. Gilbert Taylor was charged with training the new recruits at the Federation and Sebyn grew close to him through his help and guidance. Sebyn passed out alongside Dexter Holland another good friend. Their careers however parted ways here. Dexter Chose a life in the Navy, as most recruits do, but Sebyn passed into Diplomacy and the Ministry of the Exterior under Tigris Ninx. During his time Sebyn Joined the Ienith clan of the Federation where he became close to Gilbert, Estel and Dexter. It was close-knit community and Sebyn enjoyed the work for the ministry. However in his typical un-Kamino like fashion he eventually grew tired and left the Ministry, Federation and Ienith behind to travel further. Travel This travel with a close friend Pixelor Stereos showed Sebyn what the galaxy was rwally like. Visiting the Outer Rim worlds and seeing the less technologically advanced areas of the galaxy. All the way through to the sprawling Metropolis of Corusant and other Central Galactic Planets. TSF It was after several years Sebyn was contacted by Gilbert telling him of a new Faction set up by his 3 friends called the TSF. The Triumvirate Security Force he was drafted into the Logistics area to assist Gilbert in the backbone of the Force. However in its early days the Force was small and Logistics personnel were called upon to help with deployments and military work. It was here Sebyn met his new work partner and love. The TMS Nova was a Cr-110b Gunship and his pride along with being the flagship of the TSF Navy. Sebyn grew attached to her its crew and the work with came with it. He was asked by Consul Estel Andros to join Fleet and become the Commanding Officer. Sebyns love for military work spurred him to take this opportunity. He was transferred to Fleet and given the rank of Captain. He soon shone and was eventually promoted to Vice Admiral the Highest Rank behind Consul. Today Sebyn now commands the Fleets of the TSF Navy. His beloved TMS Nova has been taken out of Service but the TMS Wind Dragon has been called into replace her. Sebyn will no doubt become attached the this ship as he did with the Nova. He does however keep his crew fashioned on discipline and Honour they are some of the finest crew in the whole navy. Ranks Falleen Federation *Recruit *Diplomat *Senior Diplomat TSF *Recruit *Senior Officer (Logistics) *Captain (CO Navy) *Vice Admiral (CO Navy) Awards *Epidimi Ribbon for active Service Other *Captain of the Flight Box (YT 1210) *Captain of the TMS Nova (Cr-110b Gunship) Category:Individuals Category:Kaminoan